The Discord that stole Christmas
by Legacy55
Summary: Every pony down in Ponyville loved Christmas a lot, but Discord who lived just north of Ponyville, did not! Discord hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!


AN: This was inspired by mattwilsion83's picture on Deviantart, and the song he wrote.

Every pony down in Ponyville loved Christmas a lot, but Discord who lived just north of Ponyville, did not! Discord hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason. It could be perhaps his hooves were too tight. It could be his horns weren't screwed on just right. But I think the most likely reason of all, was his heart was two sizes too small.

"Bah! How I hate these ponies and their Christmas spirit, why don't they just shut up, I don't want to hear it!" Discord stood at the top of his peak, gazing down at Ponyville with hatred. He knew that everpony would be running to and fro, trying desperately to prepare for the season. Oh how he hated them all.

Every ounce of him hated Christmas, from his long lizard tail, to his grimy fingernails. He couldn't stand the season; he hated them just for that reason!

Spike, his faithful dragon companion and only true friend, walked up to him and looked down at the town. Discord picked him up with his eagle talon, "They're hanging their stockings!" He snarled with a sneer. "Tomorrow is Christmas, it's practically here!"

Then he growled with his fingers, nervously drumming. "I must find a way to keep Christmas from coming!"

His faithful companion let out a sigh and rubbed up against him. "Get away from me Spike, I must find a way to stop what they so feverously like!" He kicked his dragon away, who landed in the snow with a splat.

So Discord stood and pondered, wondering how he could possible stop their precious season. He turned to see Spike rising from the snow, a long beard of white hanging from his chin.

Then he got an idea. Discord got a wonderful, awful idea.

Discord sped about working, crafting a red coat of silk, completed with a beard.

"With this coat, and this hat I'll look just like old saint nick. Hohoho!"

_You're a mean one, Mr. Discord._

_You're really are a heel!_

_You're as cuddly as a manticore, and as charming as Quarray eel. _

_Mr. Discord!_

_You're a mad banana, with a candy filled soul!_

_You're a monster, Mr. Discord, yes you are!_

_You're hearts filled with chaos, you're brains filled with tricks, Mr. Discord!_

_I wouldn't touch you with a, thirty nine and a half foot pole!_

_You're a vile one, Mr. Discord. _

_You have broken glass, in your smile._

_You have all the tender sweetness, of a seasick Steven Magnet, Mr. Discord!_

_Given the choice between you… I'd take the, seasick Steven Magnet!_

Finally, Discord was all ready. His coat was done, his sleigh was completed. "All I need is a reindeer." Discord looked around, but there wasn't a reindeer in sight.

But did that stop him? He simply said, "If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead." So Discord got Spike and he took some black thread, and he tied a big horn to the top of his head.

The mismatched draconquus walked out of his cave, and yelled triumphantly, "Christmas can't be saved!" He got on his sleigh and started up the engines, and flew down to Ponyville laughing with a vengeance.

The town was quiet, with not a stirring in the village. All the ponies were happily asleep, waiting for the coming of Santa Hooves. He landed on one roof, and slithered down the chimney, it was quite easy being so whimsy.

The little pony stockings all hung in a row, "These stocking" he grinned, "are the first thing to go!" He snatched them all up and then turned his attention to the house. He took all the presents and threw them up the chimney. He stole all their food, "And now!" grinned Discord, "I will stuff up the tree!"

He took the tree and started to shove, but then he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast and he saw a small pony, little Twilight Sparkle, very smart for a pony.

"Santa Hooves," She said with a yawn, "Why are you taking our tree?"

But you know, that old Discord was so smart and so slick, he though up a lie, and he thought it up quick. "Why my sweet little dot, there's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, I'll fix it up there and bring it back here."

His fib fooled the filly, then he patted her head and got her a drink, and he sent her to bed. And when little Twilight Sparkle was in bed with her cup, he crept to the chimney and stuffed the tree up.

On the walls he left nothing but some hooks and some wire. And that one speck of food that only had one bite, was a crumb that was even too small for a lone parasprite.

And so through the night Discord roamed, stealing the gifts in everypony's home. On his sleigh he piled them up, and he shot up to the mountain, rather abrupt.

He stood at the edge with his sleigh, once again gazing down at Ponyville . Spike standing loyal at his side. "They're just waking up, I'll know just what they'll do. Their mouths will hang open a minute or two and all the ponies down in Ponyville will cry boo hoo. That's a noise," cried Discord, "that I simply must hear."

He paused, and Discord put a hand to his ear. And he did hear a sound rising over the snow, it started in low, then it started to grow.

But this, this sound wasn't sad. This sound sounded glad! Everpony down in Ponyville, the tall and the small, was singing without any presents at all! He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming, it came. Somehow rather, it came just the same!

So Discord stood wondering how the ponies could possibly be happy without their gifts, how Christmas had come without their presents. "It doesn't make sense," He yelled, "I took all theirs presents, how could this holiday be pleasant?"

And then Discord thought of something he hadn't before, maybe Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas perhaps, means a little bit more.

The sleigh that had been poised on the edge of oblivion gave a sudden lurch, and started to fall. He ran towards it, grabbing it just in time. He pulled and he pulled until he could pull no longer, yet still it slowly fell down the side of the mountain.

And what happened then, well in Ponyville they say, that Discord's small heart grew three sizes that day. And then, the true meaning of Christmas came through, and Discord found the strength to pull the load up. He saved all the presents that he had stolen.

Happily he descended the mountain on his sleigh, all the gifts safely stored away. He rode into Ponyville and he brought back all he had stolen, all the toys, and even their feast. And then he, Discord carved the roast beast.

Welcome Christmas, bring your cheer. Cheer to all ponies, far and near. Christmas day is in our grasp, so long as we have hands to grasp. Christmas day will always be, just as long as we have we. Welcome Christmas while we stand, heart to heart, and hand in hand.


End file.
